夏に去
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Kazuma rela terjebak dalam dunia OZ demi satu tujuan. Apa tujuannya dan bagaimana dia dapat menyelamatkan diri? /SU/


"Kunci apa itu, Kenji?"

"Kunci ruang bermain Kazuma."

"Kazuma?"

"Iya. Sebelum makan malam dia menitipkan padaku, katanya aku harus terus memegangnya bahkan ketika sedang tidur"

"Kazuma benar-benar sayang padamu. Dia sudah menganggapmu seperti kakaknya sendiri..."

"Err..Mungkin.."

"Baiklah! Sekarang sudah sangat larut, aku akan ke kamar dan beristirahat. Selamat tidur!"

"Selamat tidur, Natsuki..."

_Pip- Pip- Pip-_

"Email dari Kazuma? Malam-malam begini? "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A **SUMMER WARS** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Adventure / family  
**Pairing :** ngga ada...err..sedikit King X Kazuma sih...  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia duonkkk! #Kibas rambut  
**Disclaimer :** Mamoru Hosoda bener2 bikin movie yang bagus, dulu Bokura no War game. Sekarang Summer Wars. Salut deh! *A*

**Summary :** Kazuma rela terjebak dalam dunia OZ demi satu tujuan. Apa tujuannya dan bagaimana dia dapat menyelamatkan diri?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**夏に去****  
(Leave in Summer****)****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malam itu adalah musim panas setahun berikutnya.

Lagi, di rumah kebanggaan bibinya di Ueda. Ikezawa Kazuma tetap tidak lepas dari kebiasaannya bermain laptop sepanjang hari. Meninggalkan hiruk pikuk reuni keluarga besarnya yang sedang sibuk mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan kecil atau bir. Meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang mengurus adik perempuannya yang masih balita, atau ayahnya yang mungkin sedang sibuk bercerita dengan paman-pamannya mengenai pekerjaan melelahkan yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari.

Singkatnya meninggalkan segala rutinitas keluarga yang membosankan.

Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali tinggi badan Kazuma yang dia percaya sudah bertambah beberapa senti. Walau belum cukup untuk mengalahkan tinggi badan anak-anak nakal yang suka mengerjainya di sekolah, pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu cukup puas dengan tingginya saat ini.

'_Input OZ username and password' _

Jemari cekatannya segera mengetik apa yang dibutuhkan untuk memasuki infrastruktur program yang dikenal. Meluncur dalam dunia bebas yang tidak bisa didapatkan dirinya di alam nyata. Hasilnya adalah aktivasi sebuah avatar kelinci putih, yang sekiranya dapat membuat avatar lain di dunia itu berdecak kagum ketika melihatnya.

'_King Kazma Active'_

Mata sang avatar mulai terbuka. Menjelajah dunia OZ seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Melayang melewati berbagai tempat dalam sekali sentuhan melalui jari-jari kecil Kazuma pada _keyboard_nya.

Di saat yang sama, sebuah virus pun aktif.

Sudah setahun Kazuma menunggu datangnya malam ini. Semenjak dia menemukan sisa virus Love Machine. Semenjak dia tahu bahwa hanya dengan sebuah program, memasuki dunia OZ bukan ilusi semata. Masalahnya, program tersebut sudah hancur pada musim panas lalu, saat dia dan keluarga besarnya berhasil menyelamatkan OZ. Menyisakan hanya sisa virus yang berhasil ter-_copy_ sebelum semuanya dimusnahkan oleh yang berwajib.

Tangan Kazuma menempel pada layar laptopnya, jarinya bersiap pada tombol _enter_.

"Kumohon, aku ingin masuk ke OZ. Aku ingin bertemu..."

Apapun resikonya.

Dengan satu tombol perintah, tiba-tiba layar yang disentuhnya bercahaya. Tubuhnya seketika terurai dalam balutan cahaya. Sekejap kemudian Kazuma menghilang. Tergantikan dengan data dirinya yang kini berada dalam layar komputer.

Sempurna.

"Ini...gerbang OZ?"

Sejenak, Kazuma tidak melihat perubahan pada dirinya. Tapi jelas sekali kini dia tidak berada di ruangannya lagi. Dia sudah berada di dalam dunia digital bernama OZ.

Manik gelap Kazuma menyapu sekeliling dunia yang dikenal. Mengacuhkan semua benda ajaib serta avatar melayang, merasa heran akan keberadaannya. Sebuah jam virtual memperlihatkan hitung mundur waktu Kazuma yang bisa digunakannya di dunia tersebut. Tidak lama, tapi cukup untuk menjelajah dunia ajaib itu. Syukurlah dia sudah memprogram jam tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kembali ke tujuan awal.

Saat ini yang dicarinya hanya satu. Dan merupakan satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya pada sebuah virus.

"King!"

Mata Kazuma melebar, senyumnya mengembang bahagia saat melihat sebuah avatar kelinci putih yang jauh lebih besar dari dirinya kini hadir di hadapannya. Dipeluknya kelinci raksasa yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya melalui layar laptop. Tidak jauh berbeda dari perkiraan, bulu putih King halus layaknya kelinci sungguhan. Terpancar sinar data pada saat mereka bersentuhan kencang. Kazuma masih memeluk avatar miliknya sambil merasakan kelembutan yang luar biasa. Belum pernah dia sebahagia itu selama empat belas tahun hidupnya.

Sang Kelinci hanya memandang tuannya yang masih memeluknya manja. Tergoda oleh sentuhan Kazuma, sepasang lengan kekar nan ramping ikut balas memeluk. Mungkin agak terlalu kencang, karena tidak lama kemudian Kazuma menggeliat lalu meminta avatarnya untuk melepaskannya.

Setelah memposisikan dirinya di atas bahu King, Kazuma melihat dunia OZ dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ratusan avatar berhamburan melakukan pekerjaan di dunia penuh warna tersebut. OZ tidak ubahnya dunia nyata, hanya saja semua itu tergantikan oleh sosok maskot lucu dan menarik sehingga Kazuma geli karenanya.

"King, ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Kelinci gagah dengan balutan jaket merah serta _goggle_ itu mengangguk paham. Dalam sekejap dia melesat menjauhi gerbang OZ menuju daerah-daerah aman yang diketahuinya. Sesekali dia melakukan maneuver-maneuver tajam untuk unjuk kebolehan pada tuan kecilnya. Siasat itu berhasil karena Kazuma tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum di setiap tempat yang mereka lalui. Suasana di OZ bagi Kazuma terasa lain, sangat hangat dan nyaman. Tidak seperti suasana dingin dunia nyata dan realita yang menyebalkan.

Dilihatnya waktu yang tersisa, masih ada setengah jam lagi. Hingga saat ini keadaan masih aman.

Mungkin akan terus aman.

Ternyata sisa virus memang sangat lemah, Kazuma sempat meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak khawatir, sampai gerakan King mendadak terhenti. Bulu di sekitar tubuh King perlahan naik. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan suatu bahaya.

Alis sang tuan berkerut heran melihat perubahan sikap avatarnya, tapi kemudian bulu kuduknya pun ikut merinding melihat sosok yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kazuma hanya bisa menatap sambil memikirkan harapan lain. Harapan agar bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari dunia OZ, karena seseorang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Padahal waktunya di dunia tersebut makin menipis.

"Love Machine..."

Kazuma menyebut nama musuh lamanya dengan suara getir. King perlahan menurunkan tuannya sampai menapak dengan mantap. Mengisyaratkan agar dia berlindung ke tempat yang aman. Dalam sekejap, daerah sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi tempat pertarungan sempurna. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh virus tersebut, tapi avatar yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menghilang.

_ZAPPPP_

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Love Machine melancarkan serangan pembuka. Membuat King harus terdorong jauh ke belakang karena menahan keseimbangan. Selama beberapa saat pertarungan mereka berlangsung seru.

"KAZUMA!"

Terlihat wajah seseorang tidak asing dari kaca laptop yang dilihat Kazuma dari dunia OZ. Dengan suara yang teresistansi di telinga, suara itu masih terus berteriak memanggil nama Kazuma. Tidak terlalu kencang sebetulnya, kecuali suara itu ingin membangunkan seluruh anggota keluarga Jinnouchi.

"Hai, Kak Kenji!" sapa Kazuma dengan senyum dingin khasnya. Tidak lupa dengan lambaian tangan. Dalam hati, Kazuma benar-benar bersyukur karena kini dirinya mungkin bisa selamat. Kakinya yang lemas membuatnya limbung dan jatuh terduduk karena gagal menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Lega.

"JANGAN HANYA 'HAI'! APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAMU BISA MASUK KE DALAM OZ?"

Teriakan pemuda bernama Kenji itu menjadi-jadi. Suaranya menyiratkan amarah sekaligus cemas. Matanya berkilat melihat pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu sekarang berwujud sebuah avatar OZ, dengan _outline_ tubuh yang memerah dan gerakan kasar sedikit patah seperti permainan komputer _online_.

"Nanti kuceritakan. Coba lihat memo di atas mejaku. Dekat laptop. Disitu—"

"...tertulis cara untuk menghentikan virus... yang sedang kamu jalankan." ujung jari Kenji sedikit meremas memo yang dimaksud.

Kenapa Kazuma mengirimkan email padanya beberapa saat lalu? Kenapa Kazuma meninggalkan memo seperti ini? Apa artinya dia dengan sengaja memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam OZ? Terlalu banyak spekulasi dalam kepala Kenji sekarang.

Kazuma menggeleng lemah. "Paman Wabisuke yang menciptakan program ini. Aku hanya memanfaatkan _back up_ sisanya yang memang berupa virus."

"Maumu apa sih, Kazuma? Bagaimana kalau kamu tidak bisa kembali?"

Kazuma memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku pasti kembali. Karena Kak Kenji pasti berhasil memecahkan password dan menghancurkan virusnya."

Senyum anak kecil itu melebar. Membuat Kenji semakin pusing dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Melihat angka hitung mundur yang tidak sampai beberapa belas menit, Kenji tidak membuang waktu untuk segera mengeluarkan pensil serta kertas kotretan.

Tapi satu hal sudah terjawab, Kazuma melakukan semua ini dengan sengaja!

"Kamu akan sangat berhutang padaku setelah ini, bocah sial!" Maki Kenji sambil mencatat ulang semua kode di komputer yang harus dipecahkannya.

Di saat yang sama, King masih bertarung dengan sisa-sisa virus Love Machine. Walau memiliki fisik yang sama, Love Machine kali ini sangat lemah. Terlampau lemah sehingga pada saat-saat tertentu tubuhnya sejenak akan terurai menjadi data. Membuat King kesulitan untuk menyentuh tubuh musuhnya yang bagai transparan. Beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang seharusnya masuk akhirnya mentah begitu saja. Kazuma mulai pesimis akan persentasi kemenangan mereka.

"King, gunakan jurus pamungkas yang biasa. Setelah itu ubah menjadi tendangan berputar!"

Jika biasanya tuannya harus mengetik perintah itu melalui komputer, saat ini perintah suara saja sudah cukup jelas. King melakukan apa yang diperintah tuannya dengan patuh. Ujung tumitnya telak mengenai tengkuk Love Machine yang belum sempat mengurai data dirinya. Sosok itu tersungkur ke lantai putih OZ dengan sukses.

"YESSS!" Kazuma berteriak gembira sambil melemparkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke udara. Sayangnya Love Machine yang berada di bawah langsung menyapu kaki King, sehingga kelinci itu ikut ambruk.

"KING!"

Kazuma kembali bersiaga. Melihat dan mengarahkan avatarnya secara langsung benar-benar tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Love Machine yang berada di atas angin mengambil jalan pintas. Tangan kejinya menyambar leher Kazuma dalam sepersekian detik, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke udara bagai mainan.

"KAZUMA!" Kenji yang sedang menganalisa kode mulai pecah konsentrasi saat melihat Kazuma di dalam laptop tercekik oleh jari-jari Love Machine. Kaki Kazuma berayun, meronta mencari pertolongan.

Love Machine mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya sambil mengibas ringan telunjuknya yang bebas ke arah King. Membuat tanda ancaman, jika dia berani bergerak sedikit saja maka tuannya akan mati.

Tangan King hanya bisa mengepal menahan emosi.

"Kak— Kenji... —hhhnn...," Kazuma mulai kehabisan napas. Yang bisa Kenji lakukan adalah melakukan summon avatarnya. Seekor tupai kecil berwarna kuning yang langsung hadir di arena pertarungan.

Mendadak data Love Machine terurai. Sang tupai yang menyadari hal itu langsung melesat menuju Kazuma yang jatuh dari ketinggian lumayan, membiarkan dirinya tertimpa tubuh manusia yang cukup berat. Sebelum Love Machine mengancam mereka lagi, King menyambar Kazuma dan sang tupai, menaruh mereka di jangkauan yang aman.

"Hhh..uhuk..nh..astaga...menakutkan..."

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu terengah-engah mencari oksigen. King memberi perintah kasat mata pada tupai tersebut untuk melindungi tuannya yang tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh yang bersangkutan.

Tidak banyak waktu sampai Love Machine melancarkan serangan pada King yang lengah. Tendangannya tepat mengenai perut sang kelinci sehingga kelinci itu terpental, menabrak barang-barang dunia OZ yang beterbangan. Alur napas King mulai tidak stabil, Kazuma tahu kalau stamina avatarnya kian menurun. Begitu pula dengan hitung mundur waktu yang terpampang jelas. Waktu Kazuma di dunia OZ tidak sampai tiga menit.

"KAK KENJIII-!" Kazuma mulai berteriak cemas.

"Satu kode lagi!" Kenji ikut meninggikan suara, "Aku sudah membuat barikade di sekitar avatarku, jangan jauh-jauh darinya. Dan cepat kembali ke gerbang OZ atau kita akan kehabisan waktu!" perintah Kenji tegas. Tangannya masih belum berhenti mencoret, mencari sumber angka penting yang bisa dipakai untuk menyelamatkan calon adik iparnya. Setidaknya itu salah satu panggilan yang diharapkan pemuda jenius itu di masa depan.

'_Success'_

'_Uninstall system 10%'_

"Bagus!" Kenji mulai bernapas sedikit lega. Tapi dia kembali cemas karena Kazuma belum juga sampai di tujuan. Gerbang itu tidak akan terbuka lama setelah perintah pembatalan data. Sekarang Kenji sibuk memerintah avatarnya melalui _keyboard_ laptop Kazuma. Untuk selanjutnya, Kenji berpikir akan meng-_upgrade_ avatarnya agar (paling tidak) dia bisa melayang. Karena kecepatan lari avatanya sekarang membuatnya senewen.

'_Uninstall system 40%'_

"Dimana gerbangnyaaa?" Kazuma bertanya pada avatar Kenji yang langsung menunjuk simbol merah berbentuk kunci tidak jauh darisana. Kazuma dan tupai kuning tersebut berlari menuju gerbang seperti atlet yang melakukan lomba lari.

'_Uninstall system 70%'_

_DUARRRRRR_

Love Machine kembali mematahkan serangan rivalnya. King yang terjatuh diinjak dengan sadis. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, berkali-kali dia harus menerima tendangan yang membuat kondisi fisiknya semakin lemah. Sayangnya ada perbedaan tajam antara King dan Love Machine saat itu. Bahwa sang _Champion Martial art_ OZ itu memilki sesuatu yang saat ini harus dilindungi, apapun resikonya.

King melepas jaket merahnya dan menghantamkannya ke muka love machine, membuat monster itu lengah sesaat agar dia bisa memberikan tinju pamungkas terakhir.

'_Uninstall system 90%'_

"Kazuma! Cepatlah!"

"Heii aku juga berusahaaa!" kaki kecil Kazuma yang saat itu tidak memakai alas kaki menjadi kebas. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah mencapai pintu gerbang OZ bagaimanapun caranya. Hanya saja semakin dia berlari, gerbang itu terasa semakin jauh. Rasa panik sudah mendominasi pikiran Kazuma. Hal spontan yang bisa dilakukan saat ini adalah meneriakkan nama avatarnya.

'_Complete'_

"**KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG—!"**

Kelinci raksasa putih itu melesat cepat meraih Kazuma serta avatar Kenji masuk ke dalam gerbang. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa data Love Machine yang kini hancur bagai kembang api di belakang mereka. Kazuma masih sempat menikmati momen tersebut dari balik pundak King yang kini menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Kazuma! KAZUMA!" suara Kenji yang panik kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak! Aku akan segera kembali." nada suara Kazuma kembali stabil. Mencoba menenangkan kakaknya yang terlalu gampang khawatir tersebut.

"...aku akan segera kembali" ucap Kazuma lagi, tapi kali ini ditujukan pada avatarnya yang sudah berlutut bak seorang prajurit di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini, kita akan segera berpisah. Virus Love Machine sekarang sudah musnah sempurna." Kazuma mengelus kepala avatarnya gemas. King sedikit menunduk agar tangan kecil itu mudah meraihnya, menikmati belaian nikmat itu sebelum melepas kepergian tuannya.

Senyuman Kazuma hanya bertahan sebentar karena sekarang dia mulai meneteskan air mata. Dipeluknya kelinci itu sekali lagi sambil terisak. Tubuh Kazuma mulai menghilang, terurai menjadi data. King mengendus bibir Kazuma dengan ujung hidungnya, ikut memberi tanda perpisahan. Mereka tahu,secara fisik mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Aku bangga padamu, King! Selamat tinggal...—tidak... —sampai jumpa!"

Dengan kalimat terakhir, Kazuma keluar dari laptop. Melalui proses penguraian data menuju fisik yang solid. Menimpa Kenji yang kini sudah tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Adududuh-!" Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Kazuma itu meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya terantuk lantai kayu yang keras. Tanpa disuruh, Kazuma langsung menyingkir dari badan Kenji, memberi ruang sang kakak untuk bernapas.

"Te—...terima kasih..., kak...," bisiknya lirih, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum di balik punggung tangannya. Mencoba bersikap _cool_ seperti biasa.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Kazuma! Jangan pernah nekat seperti tadi, bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang?" Kenji benar-benar kehabisan napas dan akal. Dia sudah mengalami dua kali perang nyawa dalam dua kali musim panas.

"Kak Kenji pasti datang." kali ini Kazuma tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum manisnya. Tubuhnya juga baru saja merasakan efek lelah, sehingga dia pasrah dan bersandar di dinding.

"...Itu alasan kamu memberiku kunci kamar ini...? ...lalu email juga memo itu...? Kamu memang sudah merencanakan semua ini ya?"

Otot muka Kenji kembali berkerut. Sayangnya, semua pertanyaan Kenji kembali dijawab oleh senyuman. Kazuma terlalu letih untuk menjawab. Dia bahkan terlalu letih untuk mematikan laptop. Dilihatnya benda elektronik itu sedang melakukan _restart_ ulang.

"... Alasannya nanti saja..." tubuh Kazuma kini terbaring lemas di atas lantai kayu. Menjulurkan tangannya ke udara, lalu mencium punggung tangannya. Menghadirkan kembali kehangatan King dalam dirinya. Tidak lama karena dia langsung mengambil posisi nyaman dalam dekapan kakaknya dan tertidur.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kalau kita dimarahi setelah ini..."

Setelah menjitak pelan kepala Kazuma, Kenji ikut menutup mata perlahan. Lega karena semuanya sudah berakhir. Kenji hanya berharap tidak akan ada lagi perang di musim panas selanjutnya.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N: **Special thank's buat **YUKITARINA** yang udah bantu nge-beta fic gaje ini QuQ/ MAKASIHHHH~~ #pelukcium  
Entah kenapa akhirnya kepikiran pake beta, padahal biasanya kalo ada typo hajar aja. Mungkin karena fic kali ini cuman sedikit dialog-nya jadi PASTI ada banyak salah2 ketik, dan ternyata benar.. |||OTL #terus malu

Btw, gara2 Fic ini terus kepikiran Film Rise of the Guardians ya! Entah kenapa Kazuma dan King kok Mirip Jack sama Bunnymund?! AAAAAAAAAAAA! BAHKAN FILM ANAK2 UDAH RUSAK AJA DI OTAK KAMIII! TALIIII! TALIII! KAMI KENA ASMAAAA! #dilakban

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
